Eenie Meenie
"Eenie Meenie" is a song by Jamaican-American singer and rapper Sean Kingston and Canadian singer Justin Bieber. Lyrics Sean Kingston Eenie meenie miney mo Catch a bad chick by her toe If she holla let her go 1: Sean Kingston She's indecisive, she can't decide She keeps on looking from left to right Girl, come a bit closer, look in my eyes Searching is so wrong, I'm Mr. Right Sean Kingston You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em And disappear right after this song So give me the night to show you, hold you Don't leave me out here dancing alone Sean Kingston You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time I'm not tryna rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover, oh 2: Justin Bieber Let me show you what you're missing, paradise With me you're winning girl, you don't have to roll the dice Tell me what you're really here for Them other guys? I can see right through ya Justin Bieber You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em And disappear right after the song So give me the night to show you, hold you Don't leave me out here dancing alone Justin Bieber You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time Not tryna rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover, oh Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber Eenie meenie miney moe, catch a bad chick by her toe If she holla, if, if, if she holla let her go Eenie meenie miney moe, catch a bad chick by her toe If she holla, la, la, la she holla let her go Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Sean Kingston & Justin Bieber You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time I'm not tryna rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind I wish our hearts could come together as one Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lover Why it Sucks # Both Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber use way too much autotune. # The lyrics are kind repetitive and extremely cheesy. It's basically about a woman who can't decide who she wants to love, but the way it's executed is just so syrupy especially the part when Justin sings; "Let me show you what you're missing, paradise. With me you're winning girl, you don't have to roll the dice." # The instrumental is very basic and just typical electro-dance music. # The vocals from both artists are very grating, and sound whiny when they hit the high notes. Music Video Sean Kingston, Justin Bieber - Eenie Meenie (Video Version) Category:Sean Kingston Songs Category:Justin Bieber Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Teen pop Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Electronic Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:2010s